Ein Leben nach dem Ende!
by applefine
Summary: Die FF ist aus Edward's Sicht vielleicht auch aus einer anderen! , sie beginnt beim "Das Ende" also wo Edward Bella verlässt... und zwar mit viel Schmerz...
1. Stille Schmerzen Edward

Schmerz. Alles an was ich denken konnte, hatte mit diesem unsagbar schrecklichen Schmerz zu tun, den ich mich selbst zugefügt habe. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das überleben konnte. Ich verstand nicht wie ich mit diesem Schmerz weiter leben konnte. Ich fühlte nur ihn. Alles andere verblasste um mich herum. Keine fremden Gedanken drangen mehr in meinen Kopf. Außer meinen eigenen qualvollen blieb alles um mich herum still. Früher war ein andauerndes Rauschen um mich herum. Ständig. Egal ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Egal ob ich mich auf einen Gedankenstrom konzentrierte oder nicht. Mein Leben lang hatte mich dieses permanentes und penetrante Rauschen nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Egal wie es mir ging. Egal ob mich die Gedanken der anderen über die Maßen aufregten. Es hatte nie aufgehört. Es hatte mich nie allein gelassen. Noch nie. Bis jetzt.

Jetzt vermisste ich es. Ich sehnte mich geradezu danach. Ich wollte mich ablenken lassen. Mich nerven lassen von diesen banalen und bescheuerten Gedanken, die in den Köpfen der Menschen auftauchten. Sie dachten immer über dieselben stumpfsinningen Themen nach. Nie überraschten sie mich mit etwas. Sie waren immer so einfach und primitiv gewesen. Wie ich mir doch immer gewünscht habe sie endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt hätten sie mich überfluten sollen. Jetzt hätten sie mich von mir selbst ablenken sollen.

Es geschah nicht.

Die Welt schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Alle Gedanken verstummt. Alle menschlichen Themen ausgedacht. Jeder war wie SIE geworden. Jeder erinnerte mich daran, wie grausam ich sein konnte und wie gut meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten waren. Ich hatte diese Fähigkeit in fast hundert Jahren perfektioniert. Kein Unsterbliches konnte in meinem Gesicht die Wahrheit lesen, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Wie sollte es dann ein Mädchen, das sich leicht von der Wahrheit ablenken lassen konnte tun.

Während ich die Worte aussprach, die mein Leben für immer in einen kompleten Scherbenhaufen verwandelten. Schrie mein Kopf ihr die Wahrheit entgegen: 'GLAUB MIR KEIN WORT! HÖR EINFACH NICHT HIN! ICH LIEBE DICH! BITTE! SAG ES EINFACH! SAG ES, DASS DU WEIßT, DAS ICH DICH AUF EWIG LIEBEN WERDE! DANN HÖRE ICH SOFORT AUF! ICH BRAUCHTE DICH DOCH! DU WARST ES DIE LICHT IN MEIN LEBEN GEBRACHT HAT! WIR GEHÖREN ZUSAMMEN AUF IMMER UND EWIG! BELLA, BITTE! WARUM SIEHST DU ES NICHT?'

Gesagt habe ich allerdings folgendes: "Ich will dich nicht. Es hat mit uns keinen Sinn. Wir sind komplett verschieden. Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht. Du bist nicht gut für mich Bella. Mit dir verleugne ich nur das was ich wirklich bin und das kann ich nicht länger tun. Ich gehöre nicht in deine Welt genauso wenig wie du in meine gehörst. Wir haben in einem Traum gelebt und der ist jetzt ausgeträumt. Jetzt muss jeder wieder sein Leben leben und den Traum vergessen."

Ich konnte diesen unendlich traurigen Blick von ihr nicht länger ertragen. Es war Zeit für mich zu gehen. Jetzt. Sofort. Ich durfte nicht länger zögern. Sonst würde ich nie gehen. Doch ich wurde noch ein letztes Mal schwach und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich musste sie einfach noch ein letztes Mal berühren. Ein letztes Mal ganz nahe spüren. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hatte mir das erlaubt. Damit konnte ich uns beiden nicht noch mehr weh tun. Egal was ich getan hätte. Ich hatte ihr einen Moment zuvor das Herz gebrochen. Schlimmer konnte ich es also nicht machen.

Ich wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt mitgekriegt hatte. Ihr Blick war total ausdruckslos. Keine Träne war zu sehen. Ihre Augen waren einfach... tot. Mit dieser Geste, die meine ganze Schwäche, Liebe und Lüge offenbarte versiegelte ich diese letzte gemeinsame Szene in meinen Gedanken. Sie würde mich davon abhalten jemals schwach zu werden und zurück zu kommen. Sie würde Bella ein Leben ohne Albträume und albtraumhafte Wesen bescheren. Sie würde mich für immer fern halten.

Alle Albträume würde ich mitnehmen. Alle Albträume würde ich jetzt Leben. "Pass auf dich auf!" waren die letzten Worte, die ich noch zu ihr sagen konnte. Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete ich mich von einem gemeinsamen Leben mit Bella. Mit diesen Worten begann mein immer wärender Albtraum.

Ich konnte hören wie sie sich aus ihre Starre löste und mir hinterher stolperte. Am liebsten wäre ich umgedreht und hätte sie nach Hause gebracht. Sie schien total unkoordiniert herumzuirren. Doch ich riss mich zusammen.

'Sie schafft das schon.' versuchte ich mir einzureden und mich damit zu beruhigen. 'Sie ist nicht weit vom Haus entfernt. Sie konnte noch den Waldrand sehen als ich sie auf den Weg hinein geführt hatte. Ich war deswegen nicht extra tief hineingegangen.'

Ich rannte so schnell wie ich konnte nach Seattle, wo die anderen schon auf mich warteten. Wir hatten beschlossen nach New Jersey zu fliegen. Natürlich waren die anderen nicht gerade begeistert vor allem Rosalie hätte mich am liebsten erwürgt.

"Ich hab es doch von Anfang an gesagt, das wir alle darunter leiden würden, wenn das mit Bella nicht funktioniert. Und jetzt haben wir den Salat. Es war doch klar, dass das niemals hätte gut gehen können." Ihre Gedanken schrien noch lauter als ihre Worte. Sie waren voller Wut. Ich hatte ihnen in der selben Nacht von Bella's Geburtstag meinen Entschluß mitgeteilt.

"Rose, beruhig dich wieder. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir die Gelegenheit nutzen und in die Flitterwochen zusammen fahren. Machen wir einfach das Beste draus." Emmett konnte sich das Geschrei einfach nicht mehr anhören. In seinen Gedanken sagte er zu mir: 'Sorry Mann, aber ich glaub ich muss sie erstmal wieder zur Vernunft bringen und das geht am Besten, wenn wir uns weit weg befinden.'

Ich verstand ihn vollkommen. Ich hätte Rosalie sowieso nicht in meiner Nähe ertragen. Eigentlich konnte ich niemanden mehr in meiner Nähe ertragen. Doch Carlisle beschloss die Familie so gut wie möglich beieinander zu behalten. Er hätte nie zugelassen, dass unsere Familie auseinander fiel. Nur seiner großartigen Überredungskunst war es zu verdanken, dass ich mit Esme, Alice, Jasper und ihm zusammen nach New Jersey zog. Ich wäre wohl ans andere Ende der Welt gezogen und mich irgendwo in einer Höhle verkrochen, bis ich gelernt hatte mit dem Schmerz und der Leere in mir umzugehen.

Doch auch das ließ Carlisle nicht zu. "Du kannst dich genauso gut in New Jersey verkriechen, das kommt auf das Gleiche hinaus. Und da wohnen wir wenigstens etwas komfortabler als in einer Höhle und mit dem Umziehen dahin klappt es dahin auch um einiges leichter. Es würde sehr lange dauern, bis Esme eine passende Höhle gefunden hätte." Carlisle versuchte es damit etwas mit Humor zu sehen. Hinter dieser Fassade merkte ich wie sehr ihn das selbst mitnahm. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass diese Liebesgeschichte so enden würde. 'Er war schon vorher total verschlossen. Bella hatte ihn etwas aufleben und offen werden lassen. Wie soll es nur jetzt mit ihm weiter gehen.' konnte ich in seinen Gedanken aufschnappen. Ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken, doch ich vermutete er wusste, dass ich es gehört hatte.

Erst als ich am Seattle Airport ankam bemerkte ich die erdrückende Stille. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Doch nicht nur das. Keinen Gedanken konnte ich hören. Weder die meiner Familie noch die der ankommenden und abreisenden Passagiere. Selbst der Gesprächslärm war in meinen Ohren verstummt. Unser Flug dauerte annähernd sechs Stunden. Ich bemerkte es nicht. Ich nahm auch nicht war als wir in einen Wagen stiegen und in unser neues Haus fuhren. Ich bemerkte nur das ich irgendwann mal alleine in einem Zimmer stand und durch die Fensterwand irgendwo hin starrte.

Was ich anstarrte konnte ich nicht erkennen. Die Farben verschwommen vor meinen Augen. Alles um mich herum war unscharf und konturenlos. Ich dachte an überhaupt nichts. Mein Kopf war vollkommen leer. Ich sah nur SIE wirklich klar und scharf vor mir und dieser Anblick lämte mich für mehrere Monate.


	2. Stille Schmerzen Bella

Schmerz. Alles an was ich denken konnte, hatte mit diesem unsagbar süßen Schmerz zu tun, den ich mir selbst zugefügt habe. Dieser Schmerz hielt mich am Leben. Dieser Schmerz zeigte mir, dass ich am Leben war. Dieser Schmerz war um einiges erträglicher als der andere. Dieser andere, der sich langsam durch meinen ganzen Körper, mein rastloses Herz und meine bekümmerte Seele fraß, konnte nur durch diesen anderen verlockend-lieblichen Schmerz tragbarer gemacht werden. Dieser andere verschwand in diesen Momenten in den Hintergrund und für einen Augenblick fühlte es sich an wie der Himmel.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt während die Klinge meine Haut ritzte und das Blut langsam hinaus floß, konnte ich mich einfach fallen lassen. Nur dabei fühlte ich mich frei. Nur dabei konnte ich alles um mich herum vergessen. Nur darin schien die Erlösung von allem zu liegen. Mit dem Blut schienen auch die Erinnerungen aus mir hinaus zu tropfen. Wie Gift, das in einen Körper drängt und sich von nichts aufhalten lässt. Doch dieses Gift, mein Gift drängte nicht hinein sondern hinaus. Dieses Gift suchte nach Freiheit, es war nicht mit einem infizierten Körper vollkommen gesättigt. Es wollte mehr. Es wollte mehr Leid und Schmerz in die Welt bringen. So viel, bis die ganze Welt schreit und sich vor Schmerzen windet. Der eine windende Körper befriedigte ihn nicht. Der eine windende Körper sollte erst der Anfang sein.

Doch ich ließ es nicht zu, dass das Gift sich verbreitete. Ohne mich hatte es keine Macht. Ich konnte es kontrollieren. Ich konnte es unter Kontrolle halten. Ich konnte es in mir einsperren und das, was meinen Körper verließ, konnte ich aufhalten. Es würde es niemals schaffen, die Welt ins Unglück zu stürzten. Egal wie sehr es danach verlangte. Das war meine einzige Aufgabe. Das war meine letzte Bestimmung, die ich noch hier in diesem "Leben" hatte.

Alles andere um mich herum existierte nur noch um vor diesem Gift beschützt zu werden. Deshalb hielt ich es soweit wie möglich von der Welt fern. Nur die winzigen Tropfen, die auf mein Taschentuch fielen, kamen ihrem Ziel näher. Doch auch diese hatte ich gut verwahrt. Ich versteckte sie, ganz in meiner Nähe. In meinem Nachttischchen konnten sie niemanden etwas anhaben. Jeden Abend zählte ich sie, um die Gewissheit zu haben, dass alle noch da waren. Da ich sie nicht ständig im Auge behalten konnte, war das die beste Vorsichtsmaßnahme.

Nach vier Monaten wurde es langsam schwierig sich der Erlösung hinzugeben. Es lag nicht am Wetter. Forks war einfach prädestiniert für langärmliche Sachen. Diese Stadt hatte die größte Niederschlagsrate in ganz Amerika. Und gerade zu den Wintermonaten aber auch im Sommer wären kurze Sachen undenkbar gewesen. Deshalb war es ein leichtes meine Selbstgeißelung vor den anderen Augen zu verbergen. Unter jedem Pullover trug ich immer noch zusätzlich ein weißes langärmliges Shirt, das etwas zu lang war und somit die Haut fast bis zum Daumenfortsatz vor neugierigen Augen verbarg.

Ich fühlte mich permanent von irgendwelchen Augen beobachtet. Augen, die dachten sie könnten sehen. Augen, die so taten als würden sie verstehen. Augen, die es überhaupt nicht verstanden. Augen, die aus irgendeinem Grund mitlitten. Augen, die es versuchten zu ignorieren, doch nicht konnten. All diese Augen verfolgten mich, egal wo ich hinging. Ob in die Schule, in der Arbeiten oder zu Hause. Überall warteten sie auf mich. Immer waren sie ein Schritt schneller. Nur in meinem Zimmer waren sie noch nicht angekommen. Und solange es so blieb, war das mein Refugium. Mein einziger Zufluchtsort, der mir in einer Welt voller Augen noch blieb. Hier gab es überhaupt keine Augen. Dieser Ort war augenlos. Dieser Ort konnte nichts sehen. Dieser Ort konnte nichts erkennen. Dieser Ort bewahrte keine Erinnerungen. Dieser Ort war frei von allen Zwängen. Dieser Ort ließ alles mit sich machen. Deswegen war dieser Ort perfekt sich der Erlösung (dort) hinzugeben.

Vier Monate konnte ich mich an diesen Ort zurück ziehen. Vier Monate ließ mein Dad mir Zeit. Vier Monate waren für mich nicht lang genug gewesen. Doch ihm reichte es.

"Bella, ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich werde Renee anrufen und ihr sagen, sie soll dich abholen." Er haute mit der Faust auf den Küchentisch, während ich ihm beim Abendessen gegenübersaß und die Spaghetti stumm vor mich hin aß.

Doch als er den Namen meiner Mom erwähnte, wurde ich hellhörig. "Was hab ich denn gemacht?" fragte ich total schockiert. Dieser Vorschlag gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Renee wohnte mit ihrem Mann Phil in Florida. In Florida schien fast das ganze Jahr über die Sonne. In Florida war es viel zu warm. In Florida würden alle es erfahren. In Florida würden alle es sehen. In Florida könnte ich mich nicht verstecken und das Gift in mir auch nicht.

"Nichts... nichts hast du gemacht." entgegnete er gereizt. "Das ist ja das Problem. Du machst nichts. Du bist ein junges Mädchen. Du solltest raus gehen. Du solltest ausgehen. Du solltest eben etwas tun." Mit jedem Satz wurde er noch wütender. "Vielleicht hilft dir das Wetter in Florida auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Vielleicht liegt es ja zum Teil daran. Forks ist nicht gerade für irgendwelche Parties, Shoppingläden oder ein ausschweifendes Nachtleben bekannt. Mensch, du bist achtzehn. Du solltest nicht jeden Abend zu Hause hocken."

"Dad, ich mag doch gar keine Parties. Ich geh nicht gerne shoppen. Und an einem ausschweifenden Nachtleben bin ich auch nicht interessiert. Ja ich bin achtzehn. Was soll's. Ich brauche so etwas nicht. Hast du in meinem Alter denn das Nachtleben genossen?" Wenn ich hierbleiben wollte, musste ich all meine Redekunst hervorbringen. Ich durfte hier auf keinen Fall weg.

"Es geht hier nicht um mich, Bella. Ich hatte damals schon zwei Mäuler zu stopfen. Du und deine Mom hättet mir sonst die Haare vom Kopf gegessen." witzelte er ein wenig, doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst. "Du siehst nicht gut aus. Seit vier Monaten vegetierst du nur vor dich hin. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr dich so zu sehen. Ich lie... Ich hab dich sehr lieb, Bella. Ich hoffe, das weißt du. Aber so können wir einfach nicht weiter machen. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Er schaute mir dabei tief in die Augen und ich wusste, dass ich jetzt reagieren musste. Sonst würde er es tun. Er würde Renee anrufen und sie würde mich mit Freuden nach Florida mitnehmen. Und mit mir zu viel Zeit verbringen. Zeit bedeutete Nähe. Nähe bedeutete Berührung. Berührung bedeutete Erkennen. Erkennen führte zum Schmerz. Nicht ich würde noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden, sondern ich würde welchen zufügen.

Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Das konnte ich noch weniger ertragen. Mich konnte ich ertragen. Meinen inneren Schmerz konnte ich ertragen. Meinen äußeren Schmerz konnte ich ertragen. Doch Schmerz von anderen würde mich vernichten. Besonders, wenn ich der Verursacher dieses Schmerzes war.

Also reagierte ich. Ich stand auf, holte die Tageszeitung aus dem Wohnzimmer, studierte den Event-Planer und wurde fündig.

"In La Push hat ein Club aufgemacht." informierte ich meinen Dad Charlie. "Ich werd mal Jake anrufen und fragen, ob er nicht Lust hat mit mir dahin zu gehen."

Damit war Charlie vorerst zufrieden gestellt. Er nickte zustimmend und erfreut. Ich ging sofort ans Telefon, damit er Zeuge von der Autensität meines Vorhabens war. Ich kannte Jakes Nummer auswendig auch wenn ich ihn noch nie angerufen hatte. Doch früher hatte Charlie mich oft darum gebeten bei Billy, Jakes Dad, durchzuklingeln um ihn für die wöchentlichen Baseballspiele die samstags im Fernsehen übertragen wurden zu uns einzuladen.

"Hey Billy. Hier ist Bella. Ist Jake in der Nähe?" fragte ich mit etwas rauer Stimme als an der anderen Seite der Leitung jemand den Hörer abgehoben hatte.

"Hey Bella. Freut mich, dass du anrufst. Warte kurz." erwiderte Billy erfreut und rief dann wohl in Richtung Wohnzimmer: "Jake, komm her. Telefon." er fügte noch etwas lachend hinzu: "Es ist Bella."

"Hey... Bella..." hörte ich eine etwas keuchende doch überglückliche Stimme ins Telefon sagen.

Irgendetwas regte sich bei mir als ich seine Stimme hörte, doch ich konnte noch nichts damit anfangen, deshalb schob ich es bei Seite. "Hey Jake. Ich habe gerade in der Zeitung gesehen, dass in La Push ein Club aufgemacht hat und... ich... wollte dich fragen, ob wir da nicht zusammen hingehen wollen."

Er überlegte keine Sekunde, sogar bevor ich überhaupt aussprechen konnte, hatte er schon: "Ja, klar doch", freudig ins Telefon gerufen. Wieder konnte ich etwas spüren. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die sich genau über dem Telefon befand.

"Jetzt ist es fast acht... ich werde mich richten und ich würde sagen, ich komme um halb zehn dich abholen, okay?" fragte ich nochmal sicherheitshalber nach. Ein wenig hoffte ich ja, dass er absagen würde. Doch diese Hoffnung war vergebens.

"Das passt. Also bis gleich" bestätigte er gut gelaunt.

"Bis gleich" sagte ich und legte auf.

Ich ging gleich nach oben, um mich umzuziehen und mich ausgehtauglich zu machen. Ich bekam auf einmal leicht paranoide Gedanken. Konnte es wirklich ein Zufall sein, dass Dad ausgerechnet an einem Freitag damit angefangen hatte? Konnte es Zufall sein, dass gerade diese Woche ein Club in La Push eröffnet hatte? Konnte es wirklich ein Zufall sein, dass Jake an einem Freitagabend zu Hause war und nichts besseres vorhatte, als mit mir dahin zu gehen?

'Ja es könnte' gab ich mir selbst als Antwort und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Viel spannender fand ich die Frage, was das wohl während des Telefonates war. Es hatte sich seltsam angefühlt. Irgendwie bekannt aber doch irgendwie nicht mehr vertraut. Als ob es schon eine ganze Weile her war, dass ich das gefühlt hatte. Es war auch nur ein kleiner Funke gewesen zu unbeständig um ihn festzuhalten. Doch er war da gewesen und in ihm steckte ebenfalls ein klein wenig von der Erlösung, die ich suchte.

Meine Klamottenauswahl für einen Ausgehabend war mehr als spärlich. Doch ich fand relativ schnell eine weiße langärmlige Bluse und einen Jeansrock. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich im Bad, um mir etwas Wimperntusche aufzutragen, leichten, hellen Lidschatten aufzulegen und einen Lidstrich zu ziehen. Da ich es vielleicht bis jetzt einmal im Jahr gemacht hatte, brauchte ich mehrere Anläufe, damit ich nicht aussah wie ein abstraktes Bild von Picasso.

"Wer kommt denn da herunter?" hörte ich meinen Dad sagen, während ich die Treppe hinuntereilte. "Wäre ich nochmal jung und du nicht meine Tochter..." witzelte er.

"Dad, lass es." versuchte ich ihn aufzuhalten.

Er verstummte und grinste mich an. "Hab viel Spaß, Bella. Vergiss für einen Abend, das... was du sonst nicht vergessen kannst."

Ich nickte nur, nahm meine Schlüssel, ging hinaus, stieg in meinen alten verrosteten Truck und fuhr nach La Push.

Ich konnte es mir nicht recht erklären, aber irgendwie freute ich mich sogar auf diesen Abend. Ich hoffte noch mehr von den kleinen Funken zu spüren. Nicht nur wegen des kleinen Momentes der Erlösung, sondern auch um zu erfahren, was es überhaupt war. Denn irgendwie schienen diesen Funken mir auch ein wenig Hoffnung zu geben. Eine Hoffnung nach der ich mich schon seit dieser einen Zeit sehnte. Seit dieser Zeit als ER ging. Seit dieser Zeit war ich vollkommen hoffnungslos gewesen. Alles Gute, Schöne und Vertraute hatte er mit sich genommen. Gelassen hatte er nur diesen unsagbar schrecklichen Schmerz, der mich so lange gelähmt hatte.

Ich versuchte noch den Vertrauten und Gebrauchten nachzulaufen. Doch der Frieden, den ich in SEINER Gegenwart verspürte, verschwand als erstes und pure Angst ersetzte ihn in meinem kaum vorankommenden Körper. Dem Frieden folgte der Glaube. Als er ging, öffnete er das Tor für den unerträglichen Zweifel, der schon so lange darauf gewartet hatte sich endlich in mir einzunisten. Nach dem Glauben ging die Liebe. Diese hatte sich so sehr an meinem Herzen festgekrallt, dass sie beim Fortgehen es ohne Erbarmen mit sich riss und ein hohles faulendes Etwas hatte den leeren, nun vergammelten, Platz in meiner kalten Brust eingenommen. Als letztes schien die Hoffnung mich verlassen zu haben. Doch wie es schien nicht ganz. Denn ein kleiner Teil blieb. Ganz tief in mir versteckt. Dieser mikroskopisch kleine Teil, schien sich langsam wieder an die Oberfläche zu wagen und aufblühen zu wollen. Er wollte sich wohl nicht mehr verstecken und fürchten und dafür war ich überaus dankbar.

Ich war gerade erst in die Einfahrt vor dem Haus der Blacks gefahren und hatte noch nicht einmal den Motor abgestellt, da kam schon Jake hinausgestürmt und fluchst hatte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz befördert. Er schnaufte ein wenig von dem kurzen Sprint, den er zurückgelegt hatte und sagte, dass wir könnten, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Ist der Club nicht gleich hier in der Nähe? Ich glaube in der Anzeige stand irgendetwas von 'an der Strandpromenade'. Wollen wir das Stück nicht zu Fuß gehen?" fragte ich ihn etwas unsicher, da ich mich nicht mehr ganz an den Zeitungsausschnitt erinnern konnte.

"Klar. Ich dachte nur, du willst lieber fahren. Es ist nicht weit, da hast du recht." bestätigte Jake und stieg wieder aus. Ich tat ihm es nach.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten waren wir da. Es war kleiner beschaulicher Club in dem gerade Mal hundert bis hundertfünfzig Leute hineinpassten. Doch für die hiesige Jugend war es vollkommen ausreichend. Da es der einzige Tanz-Club in der näheren Umgebung war, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich Jakes Freunde auch hier aufhielten.

"Hey, Embry... was läuft Quil?" Jake ging direkt auf zwei Jungs zu und begrüßte sie. Ich folgte ihm und konnte hören, wie er mich vorstellte: "Das hier ist Bella! Bella, Quil und Embry."

Ich winkte nur mit weit geöffneten Augen und leicht zusammen gepressten Lippen. Irgendwie war mir die Situation nicht ganz geheuer.

"Das ist Bella." sagte Quil etwas erstaunt. "Das ist deine Bella?"

"Das ist nicht meine Bella." erwiderte Jake daraufhin ziemlich rasch. "Das ist einfach nur Bella."

Irgendwie stachelte das irgendetwas in mir an und ich reagierte total merkwürdig. Ich ging etwas näher an Jake heran, ergriff seine Hand und sprach zu ihm: "Du brauchst es vor deinen Freunden nicht mehr geheim zu halten. Es dürfen ruhig alle wissen. Das ist okay." Ich zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Nur eine Sekunde sah er mich total verblüfft an. Zwinkerte genauso verschwörerisch zurück und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. "Tschuldige, Schatz. Ich wusste nicht, ob dir das Recht ist."

Embry und Quil klappte sofort der Unterkiefer hinunter, sie starrten sich gegenseitig ungläubig an.

"Wollen wir nicht uns etwas zu trinken holen?" fragte ich Jake nach einer Minute, als sich die Jungs immer noch nicht eingekriegt haben.

"Alles, was du willst", antwortete er. Ich wollte seine Hand eigentlich wieder loslassen, doch er ließ das nicht zu. Eigentlich störte es mich auch nicht. Es war irgendwie schön mit Jake so Hand in Hand zu laufen. Es ließ mich den Funken etwas länger aufrechterhalten. So das ich ihn etwas besser begutachten konnte. Es war nicht einfach ihn zu beschreiben, vielleicht musste ich mir dabei nur etwas Zeit lassen und es würde sich von alleine klären.

Nachdem wir uns mit Getränken versorgt hatten, begaben wir uns auf die Tanzfläche. Die Lieder, die gespielt wurden, animierten richtig zum Tanzen und Jake machte es auch gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Nicht mal meine unkoordinierten Bewegungen schienen seine Laune zu trüben. Er strahlte förmlich. Es war einfach ansteckend. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen währen. In seiner Gegenwart wollte ich mich auch gar nicht dagegen währen. In seiner Gegenwart konnte ich wieder unbeschwert und frei atmen. In seiner Gegenwart konnte ich wieder lachen. Denn seine Gegenwart verscheuchte den Schmerz, der mich seit vier Monaten fast ununterbrochen in seinen Fängen gehabt hatte. Es war wirklich ein schönes Gefühl sich wieder einigermaßen gesund zu fühlen.

Je später der Abend wurde, desto langsamer schien die Musik zu werden. Embry und Quil hatten sich nach dem 'Schock' zu uns gesellt und amüsierten sich köstlich über die Tanzkünste des jeweils anderen. Als dann der DJ 'Arms Of An Angel' von Sarah McLachlan anfing zu spielen verließen die beiden die Tanzfläche. Ich wollte ihnen folgen doch Jake nahm meine Hand und zog mich nahe an sich heran. Ich schaute ihn einen Moment etwas verblüfft an, doch er nickte nur. In seinen Augen sah ich Verständnis und seine Gedanken sprachen folgende Worte stumm zu mir: 'Es ist okay. Ich bin bei dir. Ich geh nicht weg.'

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass er eigentlich eine beachtliche Körpergröße hatte. Wir wiegten uns nur zur Musik hin und her. Und ich ließ mich fallen. Ich ließ es zu, dass sie kamen. Ich ließ die Tränen einfach fließen.

Er legte unsere ineinander verschlossenen Hände auf seine Brust. Mit seiner freien streichelte er meinen Kopf und flüsterte mit sanfter beruhigender Stimme: "Ist schon gut, Schatz. Ist okay. Lass es raus."

Das war genau das, was ich gerade brauchte. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Es fühlte sich so echt an. Seine starken Arme schienen mir den Halt zu geben, den ich so dringend benötigte. Ich hatte so lange überhaupt keinen körperlichen Kontakt zugelassen. Aus purer Angst jemanden wieder zu nahe zu kommen. Aus purer Angst wieder nicht genug für jemanden zu sein. Aus purer Angst jemanden mit dem Gift in mir anzustecken. Doch Jake konnte ich nicht auf Abstand halten. Ich hatte selbst die Grenze überschritten, jetzt konnte ich mich nicht wieder zurückziehen. Die Mauer ließ sich nicht wieder hochziehen. Nicht vor ihm.

Wir bekamen gar nicht mit, dass das Lied geendet hatte. Wir standen einfach nur so da. Mitten auf der Tanzfläche und nahmen nichts um uns herum war.

"Wir gehen jetzt." sagte Quil, der sich wieder zu uns gesellt hatte. Durch ihn hatte die Welt sich wieder zu drehen begonnen und ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Ich glaub wir sollten auch langsam los, es ist nach drei." richtete ich an Jake.

"Okay." erwiderte er gähnend.

Wir gingen alle zusammen in Richtung Ausgang und verabschiedeten uns mit Umarmungen. Jake hatte mich keinen Moment losgelassen, so wurden es von meiner Seite bei Embry und Quil halbe Umarmungen. Sie verschwanden in der gegengesetzten Laufrichtung. Als wir uns von der Promenade entfernten, bemerkte ich, dass es eine sternenklare Nacht war. Der Mond schien so hell auf uns hinab, was die lampenleere Straße in einem wunderschönen blauen Licht leuchten ließ. Wir gingen ganz gemächlich zu meinem Truck ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen.

Gerade als ich mich verabschieden wollte, trafen seine Lippen ganz auf meine. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich konnte irgendwie gar nicht reagieren. Der Funke schien in meiner Brust aufzuflammen und mir wurde richtig warm. Was war das nur für ein Gefühl? Das hohle faulende Etwas in meiner Brust schien sich zu füllen. Es ließ etwas hinein, das mir half meine Lungen besser füllen zu können, die zuvor jeden Sauerstoff zu verschmähen schienen. Mein Körper schien langsam seine Funktionen wieder aufzunehmen, die er seit vier Monaten vernachlässigt hatte.

Ich konnte gar nicht auf den Kuss reagieren, da war er auch schon wieder vorbei. Jake löste sich ganz langsam von meinen Lippen und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

"Ich dachte, wenn ich nur heute Nacht mit dir habe, dann dürfte ich mir diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Tschuldige", erklärte er sich leicht schüchtern.

"Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich danke dir, für diesen wundervollen Abend", erwiderte ich und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Wollen wir morgen nicht vielleicht etwas unternehmen? Ich kenne da einen ganz tollen Platz, den ich dir gerne zeigen würde, wenn du magst", fragte er, nachdem ich in den Truck eingestiegen war. Er hatte an die Scheibe geklopft und ich hatte sie mit Müh' und Not hinunter gekurbelt.

"Gerne. Wann soll ich dich abholen?" fragte ich etwas außer Atem, durch das halbgeöffnete Fenster.

"Mh... sagen wir um elf? Oder schläfst du länger?"

"Nein, elf ist prima. Also bis morgen." Ich startete den Motor und fuhr nach Hause. Jake winkte mir noch hinterher und war dann ins Haus gegangen.

Je weiter ich mich von Jake entfernte, desto schlimmer wurde der Schmerz. Er lauerte tief in mir drin und hatte nur darauf gewartet wieder hervorzutreten. Ich schaffte es gerade so noch in unserer Einfahrt einzuparken. Bevor mich der Schmerz wieder vollkommen lähmte. Ich versucht ihn weg zu atmen, doch meine Lungen zogen sich nur zusammen. Sie pressten mehr und mehr die Luft aus meinem Körper. Ich versuchte nach Hilfe zu rufen, doch meine Stimmbänder versagten mir jeden einzelnen Ton. Meine Augen schlossen sich. Ich zog meine Beine an meinen Oberkörper um mich ganz klein zu machen. Ich hoffte, dass so der Schmerz auch kleiner wurde. Das der Schmerz nicht genügend Raum hätte um sich richtig zu entfalten. Das der Schmerz sich jemanden anderen suchen würde, der mehr Platz für ihn zur Verfügung hatte als mein schwacher, ausgezerrter, zusammengekauerter Körper ihm bot.

Doch er ging nicht. Er ließ mich nicht los. Es war Nacht. Und alles würde von vorne beginnen. Der Albtraum von neuem Starten. Wie jede einzelne Nacht in den letzten vier Monaten. In jeder Nacht musste ich es wieder und wieder erleben. Musste ich es wieder und wieder ertragen. Und ich konnte es nicht aufhalten. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Ich konnte ihn nicht einmal einholen.

Jede Nacht verließ er mich von neuem. Jede Nacht brach er mir von neuem, das, was in mir noch übrig geblieben war. Jede Nacht nahm er ein kleines Stück mehr von mir mit. Er ging jede Nacht und ich blieb. Ich blieb zurück mit dem Wissen, dass er nie zurück kommen würde. Ich blieb zurück mit dem Wissen, dass er mich nie geliebt hatte. Ich blieb zurück mit dem Wissen, dass alles zwischen uns eine große Lüge war. Ich blieb zurück mit dem Wissen, dass ich nie wieder würde lieben können. Ich blieb zurück mit dem Wissen, dass dieser Albtraum niemals enden würde. Denn er würde immer gehen. Jede Nacht aufs Neue. Und ich? Ich würde immer bleiben und nicht wissen, was dieser letzte Kuss zu bedeuten hatte.


End file.
